darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Maximum hit
Maximum hit is a term used to describe the highest amount of damage that can be inflicted in a single hitsplat. The maximum hit allowable is 32,000. Damage in RuneScape is stored as a short type integer, giving a maximum value of 32,767; however, round numbers are preferred, so the last 3 digits are always truncated. The highly acidic spider summoned by Araxxor is an example of a creature that can hit this limit. The abilities Shatter and Onslaught can deal a maximum 30,000 damage. Melee Currently the maximum melee hit is 12,000. This can be done in various ways: * Berserk then Overpower * Flurry then Overpower on airut while it is stunned from Flurry * Berserk then Sever/Assault/Forceful backhand/Stomp/Destroy on the airut while it is stunned from Flurry Drygore weaponry and the Noxious scythe can inflict the maximum melee hit. Lower tiers may hit the maximum too on a stunned airut while under the effects of Berserk. Ranged Currently the maximum ranged hit is 12,000. This is performed by using Death Swiftness followed by Shadow Tendrils or Tuska's Wrath while on a task with either a Noxious longbow, a pair of ascension crossbows, a royal crossbow, death lotus darts, or a pair of chaotic crossbows. This ability deals up to 500% weapon damage (it is capped at 12,000). The boogie bow could hit a maximum of 1,000,000 on the Party Demon, although this was merely an exaggeration to commemorate the 200,000,000 accounts made in RuneScape. Magic Currently the maximum magic hit is 20,000. This is performed by using Sunshine followed by Omnipower with either a Noxious staff, a seismic wand and singularity, a virtus wand and book or a chaotic staff while autocasting Blood Blitz or higher Ancient Magic spell on any combat Muspah. This ability deals up to 400% weapon damage (it is capped at 12,000 on other creatures). Unlike other style maximum hits, magic remains the highest due to the Ancient Magic double damage bonus on Muspah. Dishonour among Thieves After touching the Stone of Jas during Dishonour among Thieves, the player is capable of dealing up to approximately 25,000 damage to the various apparitions with any combat style. Historical Previously the maximum hit was 3,000 on an enhanced ice titan or ice demon during Ritual of the Mahjarrat. The ruby bolts (e) have a special effect that removes 20% of the opponent's current life points (at the cost of 10% of the player's own health). Enhanced ice titans and ice demons both have 15,000 life points, and 20% of that is 3,000. Note that the special effect of the bolts is not affected by equipment bonuses and Ranged level. Prior to this, the maximum hit was 2,000 on an Avatar of Destruction or Avatar of Creation from Soul Wars (10,000 LP), or the Decaying avatar during Nomad's Requiem. Monsters The maximum hit of a monster is the highest amount of damage that a monster will inflict for a given attack style. If a player is hit by this monster, the player will receive damage up to and including this amount. The amount of damage done is not affected by a players defence level. There are certain ways to reduce the amount of damage through protection, such as prayer. The lunar spell "Monster Examine" may be used to identify the max melee hit of a monster. If a monster doesn't use melee attacks, and only attacks with ranged or magic (such as Dark Wizards), then it will display the monster's max hit with the attack style it uses. Monsters with more than one attack style (ex. melee and magic), may have two different maximum hit levels, one for each attack style. This information is useful for players that can protect from a certain style of attack with prayer. Monsters have a certain fighting style too, making them more or less effective versus what you are wearing and using during combat. The current highest monster maximum hit against players is performed by Vorago, who is capable of hitting 70,000 onto a group of players when they challenge him in hard mode, although the damage is reduced per player as the damage is shared, and technically he is an object at the time, not a monster. Otherwise, the acidic spider summoned by Araxxor is capable of hitting 32,767 when it touches a player, which is higher than the maximum amount of life points for players. to hit Lucien for 18,899.]] The current highest monster max hit of a monster on another monster occurs in the final cutscene of Ritual of the Mahjarrat, where Azzanadra damages Lucien for 18,899 damage while infused with the power of Zaros. Outside of cutscenes, Lucien is capable of hitting the damage cap of 10,000 repeatedly on Wahisietel. During the Battle of Lumbridge, Saradominist colossi and Zamorakian siege beasts were able to hit 32,000 on each other, although they are no longer in-game. During Fate of the Gods, after surviving Mah's nightmare she will destroy every muspah in the arena, potentially dealing 20,000 damage to them. , capable of hitting up to 1,757]] Prior to the Evolution of Combat, the highest monster max hit against a player was 1,757, from Nomad against a player in full Torva armour with 99 Constitution using his Disintegrate attack (Pernix or Virtus would have soaked some damage). The highest monster regular hit however, was TokHaar-Jad, who had a max of 1,014 with all three sides of the combat triangle. During the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest, Lucien could also be seen regularly hitting over 1,500 while fighting with Wahisietel. Category:Combat Category:Mechanics